fifty glimpses
by Tralalaaa
Summary: fifty glimpses into a relationship that may or may not have happened. cappie/evan slash. lots of it. you have been warned.


**Author: **maeve6dance**  
Pairing: **Evan/Cappie**  
Warnings: **Copious amounts of slash and language. The parentheses surrounding the prompts of adjacent sentences means that they're connected. **  
Summary:** Fifty glimpses into a relationship that may or may not have happened. Slash. Lots of it. You have been warned. Written for a 1sentence challenge and as a gift for a fellow Evan/Cappie slasher.

**

* * *

****O1: Walking**

There's not much that two freshman guys like them can do in public, even under the guise of 'best friends', so their dates mostly consist of drinking at Dobler's, watching some gory action movie, or when they're feeling romantic, a walk through the nearby park pranking people left and right.

**02: Waltz**

Cappie spins Casey around, feeling warm inside from the blush on her face, and resolutely ignores the bewildered expression on Evan's as the other boy watched from across the room.

**03: Wishes**

It's during one of their cuddling sessions that Casey asks the question: "If you had just one wish—any wish in the world…" and Evan knows what the right answer is, but instead he imagines tousled brown hair and stolen kisses, and remains silent.

**04: Wonder**

Evan loves Casey, he knows he does—after all, what's not to love?—even though, in the dark of the night, when there's nothing (no one) to distract him, he lets himself wonder, lets himself love Casey a little less.

**05: Worry**

Evan figures he's over it when he can laugh at Cappie drunkenly running into a wall without a shred of worry.

**06: Whimsy**

Cappie and Evan had decided (well, _Cappie_ had decided, he had yet to pitch the idea to Evan) that once they graduated, they were going to Boston, getting married, and buying a nice big purple house with lacy yellow curtains, a rainbow-painted picket fence and a Chihuahua as a sort of "Fuck you very much" to society in general.

**07: Waste/Wasteland**

Cappie's friends were not Evan's friends, and Evan's friends were _definitely_ not Cappie's; back then, it didn't matter much most of time, but when the rivaling fraternities got into public brawls it was usually 

Cappie and Evan standing in the aftermath, helplessly staring at each other before going after their respective groups.

**08: Whiskey and Rum**

"What's this?" Evan asked, reluctantly accepting the glass of whiskey Cappie offered him; he nearly dropped it when he heard, "This? This is me trying to inconspicuously get in your pants."

**09: War**

Cappie doesn't know how things got so wrong; one minute they were happy and the next… somewhere between his dating Casey and Evan taking her away from him, a war had been waged.

**10: Weddings**

Cappie had loved the whole idea of weddings, whereas Evan had thought it idiotic; years later, Evan was the one with the fairytale ending, and Cappie was the one sneaking in, sitting in the back row, and sneaking back out again at the end.

**11: Birthday**

He got major boyfriend points for buying Evan that sleek black Gibson Flying V he'd been eyeing for weeks; three days later, he lost them all with interest when Evan found out 1149 had been filched out of his bank account.

**12: Blessing**

Casey didn't pretend to understand how those two had gone from hating each other to reluctantly falling in love, but if it freed her from hurting either one of them, they had her full blessing.

**13: Bias**

Cappie had always hated jocks, especially ones that spit at him and threw his books to the ground and tried to beat him up in the locker room (they only ever tried, because despite his scrawniness he could hold his own in a fight, even an unfair one) but most of all, he hated jocks that became your best friend and made you trust them then ditched you the instant you let slip that you like guys as well as girls.

**14: Burning**

Their relationship was all fiery passion and no comfort—it was bound to end eventually.

**15: Breathing**

It's a cliché, but right now Evan can't decide if he wants to hit Cappie or kiss him; carefully, he calms his breathing down and walks away.

**16: Breaking**

The pool tables were Evan and Cappie's 'secret place' long before they became Cappie and Casey's.

**17: Belief**

"May the best man—or woman—win," Cappie smirked, knowing he'd pay for that later, with Evan showing him just how little of a woman he really was.

**18: Balloon**

The first time Evan ever saw Cappie was freshman year, opening the door to room 218 to a bucket of ice-cold beer dumped on his head, six garishly pink and yellow balloons tied to the posts of his bed, bubbles being blown at him, and a grinning roguish-looking boy sitting cross-legged on the floor; when he heard the words "Welcome home, roomie," he knew this was going to be interesting.

**19: Balcony**

Casey watches them fight from the balcony of the ZBZ house, and wonders if they could ever—_would_ ever—move past their mutual disdain to the attraction that they all knew lay beneath.

**20: Bane**

The school board, bane to the existence of all fun-loving college students everywhere, finally managed to make a decision that had some benefits, Cappie mused; their ban on fraternities and sororities brought all of them together for one common goal, and gave him and Evan another chance at camaraderie.

**21: Quiet**

It's Saturday morning and they've got nothing pressing on schedule, but instead of ambling around doing something highly entertaining and most likely illegal the way he usually does, Cappie has holed himself up in their room and won't let him in; Evan doesn't understand what's wrong, but sits outside the door to wait for him anyways.

**22: Quirks**

Evan has this _thing_ about certain foods touching when he eats off a plate; Cappie, of course, finds it hilarious and takes every chance he gets to mix mashed potatoes in with peas, cranberries, apple pie, and the leftovers of that pint of Cherry Garcia ice cream he was eating the day before.

**23: Question**

"What were you thinking?" he laughingly asks Casey, at the same time wondering, '_What was I?'_

**24: Quarrel**

They fight every time they see each other, now; yelling and screaming until they're blue in the face, most of the time for no reason at all.

**25: Quitting**

Cappie used to smoke like a chimney; it was only after Evan's constant nagging that he stopped (then again, he _was_ losing a fortune every time his 'secret' stashes of cigarettes mysteriously disappeared).

**26: Jump**

"Come on, Evan, just close your eyes and—"

**27: Jester**

Evan know he's just joking, that that's Cappie's way, but every lingering touch and flirtatious smile and adoring look is driving him insane, and one step closer to making a fool of himself every single time.

**28: Jousting**

Cappie strongly suspected that Rusty's suggestion of a jousting tournament instead of their annual Kappa Tau vs. Omega Chi Delta beer pong tourney was some form of geeky diabolical plan to replace sporting events with historical reproductions, but since it gave him the chance to don his perfect-replica Spartan armor and make giant screaming leaps into the air (completely terrifying the poor Omega Chi freshies in the process) he wasn't complaining… besides, Evan looked hot in armor.

**29: Jewel **

Cappie may have been Casey's first love, but Cappie and Evan never said she was theirs—and Evan guards that part of his past like he would a diamond.

**30: Just **

To spite Evan's parents and please Cappie's, the two of them decided to come out on graduation day by way of making out in front of the entire school.

**31: Smirk**

They threw each other glares and threatening words the way others might toss around a football; both had forgotten the days where leers had been laughs, smirks turned to smiles.

**32: Sorrow**

Despite everything they've done to each other, Cappie never expected Evan to willingly rat him out this way; oddly enough it hurts more than any biting insult either of them could ever come up with.

**33: Stupidity**

It was supposed to be seen only as a joke, but when Cappie blew Evan a kiss on a whim, part of him actually meant it; upon later refection, he decided it was an unquestionably risky and stupid thing to do.

**34: Serenade**

"So happy toogetheerr! I can't see me lovin' nobody but you—" "SHUT UP, CAPPIE!"

**35: Sarcasm**

"Yes, Evan, I'm _completely_ in love with Casey; in fact, I think I'll go over to ZBZ right this instant to fuck her—" "Well, maybe you should—" "Well, maybe I will!"

**(36: Sordid)**

The first time Cappie passed out drunk after a night of hanging out with Evan, he woke up to soft sheets, hard muscles, blue eyes and a raging hard-on; there was never a second time.

**(37: Soliloquy)**

He does, however, use his imagination to fill in the blanks when he's alone in his room.

**38: Sojourn**

After yet another one of their public brawls, they sit on the steps outside the Kappa Tau house, nursing their injuries and a beer between them both, simply enjoying each other's company again for the first time in ages.

**39: Share**

On their two-and-a-half week anniversary, they stayed in for dinner; Cappie bought the raspberry cheesecake, Evan got the chocolate chocolate-chip cookies, and they shared every piece as they watched reruns of House MD.

**40: Solitary**

She knows she really does deserve this; in being too selfish to make a decision, she'd lost them both—and now, she had every honor and prestige she'd ever wanted, and she was absolutely miserable.

**41: Nowhere**

"Where the hell do you find these clothes?" Evan asked, holding up a pair of ass-less leather chaps; Cappie smugly replied, "A loyal shopper never tells… why, did you want them?"

**42: Neutral**

The night he breaks up with Casey, Evan shows up at Kappa Tau in the middle of the night, throws eggs at Cappie's window, and drags the still-half-asleep boy out to the cemetery, where they spend all night talking; it's the catalyst that restarts their friendship.

**43: Nuance**

Evan knows it's a remarkably stupid thing to do, but watching Cappie flirt with girl after guy after girl gets him so riled up that Cappie's genuinely worried inquiry concerning Evan's rapidly deteriorating mood causes him to impulsively push the aggravating man up against a wall and try to bite his nose off; the resulting mark stays there for days, and for weeks on end Cappie can't look at Evan without laughing.

**44: Near**

"This is nowhere near rational," Evan moaned as Cappie licked his way up his neck; "You always do what you're told?" Cappie retorted, then proceeded to work some complicated tongue maneuver that successfully shut Evan up for the night.

**45: Natural**

The end of their senior year was more than just the end of the year— it was, at risk of sounding irreparably cliché, a beginning of their new lives; so it was only fitting that they would start off their new lives by rebuilding their old friendship and repairing old hurts.

**46: Horizon**

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Cappie sang softly; when he caught Evan looking at him strangely, he laughed, "Johnny Depp's my hero, now shut up and enjoy the sunset."

**47: Valiant**

"My hero," Cappie snickers when Evan tackles him in the middle of the night, screaming about a nonexistent mouse that had 'gotten in the room'; Evan just glares and smacks him in the head with a pillow.

**48: Virtuous**

"You're such a goody two-shoes," Cappie whispered maliciously; Evan thrust even harder, trying to wipe that smirk off his face, squeezing thumb-shaped bruises into the palms of Cappie's hands.

**(49: Victory)**

Evan was ever the celebrity, the athlete, the student—he was the perfect boyfriend, and Cappie had never had any illusions who about was going to win this war.

**(50: Defeat)**

To Evan, though, watching Cappie walk away with that ridiculous outfit on and that look on his face—it didn't seem like much of a victory after all.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love. (hearts)


End file.
